The present invention relates generally to a stand for supporting a computer printer, and more particularly to a stand which automatically stacks fan-fold paper as it exits the printer.
Printers are frequently used in combination with personal computers in order to obtain hard copies of the data stored in the computer's memory. Typically, these printers utilize fan fold paper which is fed into the printer from a stack, and which also can be automatically stacked as it exits from the printer, if properly guided.
If printouts are relatively short, on the order of several pages, it is unnecessary to stack the fan-fold paper as it exits the printer. However, the longer the printout is, the more burdensome it is to cope with the continuous web of fan-fold paper as it exits the printer and spills onto whatever surface the printer is resting on. Thus, "receiving trays" have been developed, in which paper is automatically stacked as it exits the printer. To ensure the consistent operation of the receivng tray, some previous stands have utilized bails to direct the paper out of the printer and into the receiving tray in a manner that facilitates self-stacking of the paper. However, the bail and receiving tray have generally formed a unit fixed directly to the printer, and independent of the stand on which the printer rests. Thus, each type of printer requires a specially designed bail and receiving tray in addition to a stand which supports the printer. It is, however, desirable to have a self-supporting bail and receiving tray which is independent of the printer. Since the receiving tray will not be fixed to the printer itself, the stand will be able to universally accommodate printers of various shapes and sizes.
There are a number of other desirable features which have not been incorporated into previous printer stands. First, the stand should be able to feed spools of rolled paper into the printer, as well as fan-fold paper. Rolled paper is frequently utilized in printers in the telecommunications field, and some printers have the capacity to accepth both fan-fold paper and rolled paper. One drawback of rolled paper is that often the paper will become skewed within the printer, causing the paper to jam as it feeds into the printer on an angle. Previous rolled paper feed mechanisms have not been able to correct this problem entirely.
Another desirable feature on a printer stand is the ability to accommodate printers which have paper feeds that are offset from the center of the printer. Also, certain printers can feed paper through the bottom of the printer, as well as through the top of the printer. Many pieces of furniture designed for use with computer systems include a slot in a table top surface. Paper stacked beneath the table top can be fed through the slot and into the bottom of a printer which is resting on the table top. Ideally, a printer stand should accommodate bottom feed printers so that the stand can be utilized on the slotted table top to self-stack the exiting paper. Further, although a receiving tray is useful during long printouts of fan-fold paper, it is also advantageous for the tray to be movable so that it does not occupy space when it is not in use, such as when rolled paper is being used. Finally, it is desirable to have a printer stand which can be arranged into a compact configuration for easy shipping and storage.
Thus, a need exists for a printer stand which stacks fan-fold paper in a self-supporting receiving tray, accommodates printers of various sizes and paper-feed locations, can fed rolled paper, and can be arranged into a compact configuration for shipping and storage.